Heir of Terrasen
by theirishleprechaun
Summary: Aelin/Celaena fulfilled her promise to Nehemia. She brought the continent peace. Regained the throne of Terrasen. Now she wants a child, an heir to her lineage. The only problem is finding a sire. (Don't judge me, I finished Heir of Fire and had no outlet because our fandom is so tiny and lacking on nearly every website).
1. Chapter 1

New Terrasen

It had been years since Queen Aelin Ashryver, Fire heart, the Heir of Brannon and ruler of Terrasen had decimated the King of Adarlan and restored the peace, eventually rebuilding her kingdom. But now Aelin, once called Celaena, desired an heir. It was the next logical step and would cement her rule, making the few that wanted her deposed even less able to do so if her line were to continue. She was still unmarried, having found no viable alliance with other rulers through marriage and refusing to be bound to any other in a way that would diminish her rule. The only problem was deciding who the father of her child would be.

King Dorian was now married, and quite in love, Chaol had returned to the guard, but was now at a higher status under Dorian. He was still unmarried, but he and Aelin had decided to remain friends, having grown apart too much to continue being intimate. Aedion was like a brother to Aelin and therefore out of the question. The only candidate left was her forsworn, her right hand, the first of her court, her carranam: Prince Rowan Whitethorn. He was one of the few full-blooded elves to follow her from Wendlyn, and the person she trusted most in this world.

He was a strong fighter, having been under blood oath to Maeve in Wendlyn and forced to fight for centuries. His magic was strong, and his skills with weapons equal if not greater. He was also her closest friend, her carranam, her confidant. She thought he would be the perfect father. But there was one problem. He had had a mate once, who had been murdered while he was away during war, and the baby she had been expecting had died with her. Rowan had shown no inclination to start a new family since then and she doubted that even she could change his mind.

…

Aelin left the throne room, having finished with her audience with visiting ambassadors from Adarlan and other countries. Having finally convinced Aedion to leave her side, as the walk from the throne room to her wing of the palace would not take long or be dangerous, she enjoyed the short walk in peace, the first moment she'd had to herself since she woke. As always, Rowan was waiting by her door, her ever vigilante protector. He followed her into the bedroom and settled into the high backed chair that sat in front of the fireplace, his favorite place in the wing.

Aelin sat down on her bed, bracing herself for his response to her proposal. "I have been considering Terrasen's future these past few months. A marriage is out of the question, bringing another ruler into this monarchy would cause more trouble than anything else…but there does need to be an heir."

Rowan remained undeterred, "and by that you mean?"

"I want to have a child, both as safety net and also because I truly want a child. But in order to do that I need someone to father that baby. I have been considering who to ask, and each time that I have calculated the outcomes, you have been the only good choice. But I know that you desire no child or relations with me, so I'm at a dead end."

Rowan's face barely showed any distinct change, save a miniscule tightening of his jaw. He was silent for what seemed like hours before responding. "Lyria…was my mate. I was devoted to her completely until her last breath and even after. I lost a lifetime with her and any with my son. We would have had a son, the monsters who murdered her ripped him from her womb as they killed her. It made their deaths even more painful. I named him after her father and buried them under the same headstone. Sang them to rest with the same lament. I swore to myself never to see another woman, save during my battle rage after a war when I could not stave myself. I twice swore never to start a family. But everything I promised, much like my oath to Maeve, changed when I met you. After that first night you burned out, even more after you became my carranam. Lyria loved me enough to let me go, and if she were her I think she, in her hidden wisdom, would tell me to take this proposal, to be happy."

Aelin saw the glint of tears in his eyes. "You do not have to do this, I am not forcing you and I never will."

"That is just it, Aelin. I want to, more than anything, definitely more than I ever should. My dreams of family and children died with Lyria, but I began questioning my promises after you. I don't want any children of yours to be fathered by anyone other than me. I won't let it happen, I _can't_ let it happen. I want your children to be mine."

"Unite the bloodlines of Brannon, Mab, and Mora? The houses of Ashryver and Whitethorn? You would do this?"

"Yes, my Queen." Rowan rose from his chair, as slowly and calculated as the bird of prey he embodied. He approached her, a primal element ensconcing his features. She stood, unable to break his gaze. He towered over her, not caring that he dwarfed her and left her no room to breathe. He cradled her face in his hands, and with a smile, kissed her with joy in his once dead heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Aelin gasped, unprepared for the unbridled passion that was spilling off of Rowan in waves. Even the intimacy between her and Chaol paled to this. Rowan claimed her mouth again, dominating her with barely a touch. Being front to front was not close enough for him and he grabbed her ass, effortlessly picking her up and wrapping her deadly legs around his hips. Those svelte legs of hers could choke the life out of a man, crush his throat, dent a chest cavity, break bones. But she would never use them on Rowan, not in that way. Her legs cradled him. His kisses went up a notch, eventually dropping to her jaw, and then her neck. His fangs were out, as they always were when he experienced strong emotion. And much like the first time he bit her, albeit for different reasons, Aelin shifted forms. His fangs were pleasure and pain combined. She craved it. He was testing her skin, not piercing the delicate skin, but scraping and nipping. He let up for a second, and Aelin took advantage of the opening, lunging for his exposed neck. She kissed his neck, almost prepping it for her bite. Then before he could react her fangs had broken skin. The most thrilling moan escaped his lips. She tasted his blood, like a good aged wine, with a hint of wind.

She could feel him hard in between her legs. She squeezed him tighter, almost like a vice. Shamelessly rubbing herself against him with the help of his arms holding her up and steady. A whine leapt from her throat.

She looked into his eyes, "I need you. All of you."

His response needed no voice. Rowan silently walked them back to the bed, letting her down and unwrapping her like a very late birthday present. First her breeches and boots, followed by her tunic. He had seen her topless before, and vice versa, but never in this context. Her breast band was the last to hit the floor. He gazed at her form, roving over the tattoos running down her side and back, ones that he himself had written into her skin. Her lovely scars, each and every one like a jewel.

There was a knock at the door.

It was Aedion. "Prince Rowan, you are needed."

Aelin pulled a sheet off her bed to cover herself, looking sheepish and annoyed at the interruption. Rowan looked worse, but he had no choice.

"Your cousin seems to have a talent for picking the worst times."

They kissed once more before he exited, not bothering to hide the bright red marking that she had left on his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Aelin spent the next day watching Rowan throughout their daily duties. She couldn't wait to get him alone and ravage him. But she had to wait until night, even as a Queen she could only do so much to grant alone time.

She had asked Aedion to keep their advisors distracted for the day and all to amused, he agreed. Using her assassin stealth, she snuck through the halls, avoiding the notice of everyone, from the lowest scullery maid to her very own courtiers.

When she heard Rowan's voice around the corner she stopped and hid herself in a nook, feeling playful. Rowan appeared to solidify out of the air in front of her, his body pressed hard against hers.

"I've managed to avoid everyone save you."

"You forget that the wind and I are one in the same. I can feel your presence in the air. Your scent is everywhere, filling my senses, it's almost distracting. Your arousal only makes it more potent."

Aelin's knees wobbled, and to tease her Rowan sent a gentle breeze through her clothes. She bit her lip, silencing a lengthy moan. In a flash he had her pressed against the wall. The elaborate dress she'd been wearing was no longer neat and pressed. Rowan worked the dress up from her ankles to her thighs, exposing her garter socks. he gently but steadily ran his hand in between her legs, making her tremble all over. Soon her underthings felt like an ocean and Aelin hissed as her hips swayed into Rowan's waiting hand.

His finger slipped around the outside of her underthings, teasing the outside of her most sensitive place. Rowan kept his eyes on hers, seeing Aelin bite her lip to silence the answering whimper. Her cheeks were red with passion and eyes dark with need for him. Her skinny fingers wrapped around his wrist and forced his hand closer. Her head fell back as her lips parted in anticipation. His long fingers were now inside of her, fluttering, curling, caressing.

Aelin's legs were now shaking. Rowan leaned into her, his mouth closing on her neck, sucking at her skin. Her hands were on his shoulders, welcoming. She felt his fangs scrape her neck and nearly came with the bolt of lust it sent through her. She pulsated on Rowan's fingers, squeezing, not letting go.

Rowan opened his mouth, testing her skin with his fangs, taunting her. He stopped moving his fingers and caused Aelin to nearly scream with frustration over his paused movements. She vengefully dragged her nails down his back, leaving rows of angered skin.

Baited, he pierced her throat with his dagger-like fangs, claiming. Aelin's eyes rolled back in her head, her expression at the peak of passion. She came onto his waiting fingers. He removed them and delicately cleaned them with his tongue. With the loss of his hand, Aelin could feel the hardness of his groin pressed into her. She shamelessly rubbed against him and violently ripped his shirt open. A growl rose from deep in Rowan's chest and he nearly shredded her dress. Effortlessly, he swept her off her feet and ground their hips together.

They are no longer in the hall, now in her chambers. He lays her down on her bed, taking the rest of her clothes off, leaving only her socks. Aelin helps him undress without ripping his pants and guides him to settle on top of her.

He tantalizes her, spreading her legs and settling in between them. Electricity almost charges the air as they become one. Aelin's breasts quiver as her breath quickens. Clasping her hands in his, he begins to move above her. They cleave together like rocks caught in a wave: rough, unstoppable, like a force of nature.

Her hair is later tangled in his big hands, pulling every time he thrusts into her. The force of it displays her neck in such a way that Rowan can't help but suckle it again. She instinctually cradles him tighter to her. With a primal roar, he brings them both to finish. Both sated for now, he wraps himself around her and they fall asleep.

[possible baby names?: visenya, aerea, aeryn, aelinor, daella, rhaenys, merrin, tabrett]


End file.
